No he dejado de amarte
by Lilith Amethyst
Summary: El implacable caballero de acuario comienza a sentirse abrumado por la soledad, más su guardián jamás lo dejaría completamente abandonado, incluso después de serle negado su amor.
1. Nuevo comienzo

El viento resopló de nuevo por la ventana, haciendo ondear los ostentosos cortinajes de la casa de acuario. Su guardián se despertó, y aún medio adormecido, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mirando a un punto fijo. Era la cuarta noche seguida que le ocurría, le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo lograba algo le distraía. En general el frío no le hubiese perturbado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora parecía que incluso llegase a molestarlo. Se levantó y vistió su dorada armadura, sin ninguna razón, solo le pareció lo que debía hacer.

Caminando por los largos pasillos de la onceava casa oía sus pasos, lentos, fríos...y el eco de éstos sonaba como si una delicada copa de cristal fuese suavemente golpeada con las yemas de los dedos. El caballero suspiró, en su vida se había sentido tan extraño, la grandiosa casa de acuario se sentía fría, vacía… o era él quien se sentía así.

Fuera por el frío o la vastedad de la inmensa fortaleza de acuario, su malestar era infundado, llevaba años habitando aquel lugar, - _¿Por qué ahora se siente tan…solitario?-_ susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Acaso no sentiste mi cosmos? Con todo y tu armadura a estas horas ya deberías estar más atento, Camus.- Dijo burlesco el caballero de escorpión.-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Milo?-Preguntó Camus, molesto por su propia actitud, obviamente el caballero tenía razón.-

-Hace días que estás actuando extraño y quise investigar, parece que no hubieses descansado hace mucho.- Afirmó el de cabellos púrpuras, caminando hacia Camus.-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Milo, ahora te pido que me dejes a solas, no quiero más intromisiones.- Dijo tan frío como era de esperar del caballero dorado.-

-¿Acaso interrumpo algo?...-resopló.- Camus, yo mejor que nadie te conoce, al menos permíteme ayudarte.- El tono del caballero del escorpión sonaba sincero.-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Con qué? Solo estás saltando a conclusiones, Milo. Además no te creas tan importante…déjame solo.- Siguió su camino a su habitación de nuevo.-

-Eres tan terco como siempre, encima me acusan a mí de ser de carácter difícil… ¿me estás oyendo?-Le hablaba a Camus mientras lo seguía.-

-Si vas a venir a aparecerte a la casa de acuario a quejarte de mi carácter mejor ni te hubieses molestado.- Se volteó ya perdiendo la paciencia.- Así que lárgate, no hay ningún problema si es eso lo que querías saber.

Milo lo miró con recelo y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada. Camus lo vio alejarse…tal vez estaba exagerando, y en realidad si se sentía extraño. Volvió a su cama y se durmió al poco tiempo, pero en unos minutos despertó de golpe, agitado, sudaba frío y jadeaba, llorando angustiado. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, a pesar de lograr calmar su respiración, sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Se sentía vacío por dentro, se sentía completamente solo y desesperado, pensaba que eso era parte de él, y ahora sentía que un dolor reprimido salía a la luz.

Golpearon la puerta de su habitación entonces, un poderoso cosmos se sentía…- _Milo ¿acaso no había dejado la casa de acuario?_ \- Pensó el frío caballero.-

Milo abrió la puerta y se quedó parado en el dintel de ésta, le dirigió la mirada a Camus, sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirándolo, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Camus lo miró completamente devastado, su mirada fría e imponente ahora era frágil y desesperada. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las lágrimas brotaban cada vez más, y sus sollozos eran inconsolables. Milo se acercó y se sentó frente a él en la cama, se quedó mirándolo, aún callado. Pasaron unos minutos en los que lo miraba mientras lloraba, hasta que Camus le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Cuánto más creías que podías reprimir esto?-Preguntó Milo, casi en un susurro.-

Camus no dijo nada, solo lo miró con culpabilidad, nadie jamás había visto al implacable caballero de acuario en este estado, tan frágil como ahora.

-En un principio pensé que de todos los caballeros eras el más desalmado, tu frialdad me parecía inhumana, hasta que…-Milo se detuvo, ambos se miraron, parecía que Camus le había dado todo el permiso para hablar.-…hasta que me dejaste entrar en tu frío corazón.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Camus ya no lloraba, pero su dolorosa expresión seguía ahí.

-El que hallas decidido oprimir lo que sientes tarde o temprano detonaría.- Continuó Milo.- ¿Hasta cuando piensas vivir así, Camus? Sabes perfectamente lo fácil que es acabar con todo esto.- El caballero comenzaba a sonar desesperado, su mirada se suavizaba, se veía…¿triste?.-

Camus lo miró y suspiró.- Esto…no debería ser así…-

-¡E incluso después de esto insistes! No es nada en contra de las reglas… ¿Por qué te haces sufrir así? ¡¿Por qué nos haces sufrir de esta manera?!.- Dijo exasperado Milo, había guardado todo esto durante mucho tiempo a pedido de Camus.-

Apenas había terminado de hablar Milo y Camus se le acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Milo. Éste, que apenas alcanzaba a reaccionar, le devolvió el abrazo a Camus sin pensarlo. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se tenían así el uno al otro, apretándose con fuerza, ninguno quería dejarse ir, ninguno quiso nunca dejarse ir, pero el implacable carácter del guardián de la casa de acuario no lo permitió.

Incluso ahora creía que era incorrecto, pero decidió obviar sus propios pensamientos, siempre tuvo miedo de volver a esto, pero tuvo más miedo de querer confesarle a Milo que se arrepentía de haberle negado su amor y que fuese demasiado tarde. El noble caballero de escorpión siempre había estado a su lado, lo quisiera o no, Milo no lo dejaba de proteger, aunque su infinito orgullo le llegaba a hacer desear nunca haberlo amado, le era imposible dejar a Camus a la deriva, él lo conoció en su forma más natural y frágil, sabia incluso mejor que el frío caballero que este no podría aguantar la angustia, y por eso estaría ahí, a su lado, hasta que este se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, o hasta que ya no pudiese oprimir todo lo que sentía.

-Siempre pensé que después de tanto tiempo ya no me corresponderías.- confesó Camus, aún reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Milo -hace mucho que sabía que no podía más con esto, pero sentía que te había traicionado y que tu orgullo no me permitiría de nuevo estar contigo.-

-No estás equivocado del todo, Camus.- Milo respondió ya más calmado, mientras peinaba con sus dedos la larga cabellera turquesa del caballero.- A veces deseaba que volvieras a mí solo para rechazarte, la rabia y el dolor que sentía me tenían cegado…- Lanzó un suspiro, y continuó.- Luego comprendí cómo te sentías, y a pesar de todo no lograba olvidarte, me cansé de intentar olvidarte, así que solo asumí mis sentimientos e hice lo que sentía que debía hacer, no podía dejarte solo, lo siento mucho, si crees que fui entrometido…-Antes de que pudiera continuar Camus lo interrumpió.

-No te disculpes, Milo, a pesar de todo quisiste cuidarme, inclusive después de que por sobre lo que sentía yo te hubiese rechazado… qué ridículo, realmente soy un estúpido…- Dijo virtiendo toda sinceridad en cada palabra.- Pero ahora… ahora te pido perdón.- Levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos a Milo.- Perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño, por habernos hecho daño a los dos… si no me puedes perdonar, lo comprenderé, pero deseo que sepas que estoy arrepentido desde el fondo de mi corazón.- Concluyó Camus, aún abrazado a su compañero.-

-No hay nada que perdonar, Camus… sé quién eres, sé perfectamente por qué lo hiciste y no dudo de tus decisiones, tardé en comprenderlas pero no fue imposible.- Milo acarició el rostro de Camus, haciendo que éste le sonriera dulcemente.- No hace falta seguir sufriendo entonces, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó, aún tenía miedo de que todo esto solo fuera pasajero.-

-Eres muy noble, Milo…- Tomó el rostro de Milo entre sus manos.- y por supuesto que ya no hace falta, nunca hubo razón…-Suspiró y dudó un momento antes de hablar, se mordió el labio, sus mejillas se tornaban escarlata mientras el de cabellos púrpuras lo observaba con atención.- No he dejado de amarte ni por un segundo, Milo.- Confesó por fin Camus, acercándose al caballero de escorpión lentamente, hasta que por fin hundió sus labios en los del otro en un suave, pero doloroso beso.

Era doloroso, porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se amaron por primera vez, desde todos los momentos vividos en su juventud, que les angustiaba sentirse de nuevo. Se separaron para mirarse, Milo sonreía incrédulo, había esperado tanto por este momento, casi ya había perdido la esperanza de que volviese a ocurrir, que ahora le parecía surrealista. Camus le sonreía tan dulce como solía hacer, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, por fin volvía a sentirse vivo.

-Tampoco he dejado de amarte, Camus.- Dijo Milo sonriendo aún más ampliamente.- Sigues tan hermoso como siempre a mis ojos, pasar estos años viéndote de lejos merecen una recompensa, ¿no?- Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.-

-¿Apenas estamos volviendo a esto y ya me estás pidiendo cosas? –Camus se rió suavemente, ¿quién se creía?- En serio, no te aproveches Milo. –Le sonrió.

-Valía la pena intentarlo. –Besó en la frente a Camus.- Deberías descansar. –Dijo soltando a su amado y levantándose de la cama.-

-Solo si me acompañas. –Dijo el frío caballero para la sorpresa de Milo.

-Como gustes. –Sin dudarlo Milo entró en la cama con Camus, rodeándolo con sus brazos.-

Ambos se sintieron hasta que el cansancio no se los permitió, no había forma en la que durmiesen más plácidamente que en los brazos del otro. Éste sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos.


	2. ¿Novios?

La brisa matutina se coló por la ventana de su habitación, los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre la fortaleza de acuario, entibiando los párpados del frío caballero. Camus parpadeó varias veces, hasta que su conciencia logró incorporarse. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido, se sentó en la cama de golpe, pasando por su mente cada momento. -¿Había sido un sueño? –pensó, afirmando su cabeza con su mano derecha, incrédulo. Miró todo el lugar, como buscando a quien se suponía debía estar a su lado, entonces un detalle llamó su atención, un pequeño trozo de papel doblado estaba sobresaliendo por debajo de su almohada.

 _Perdón por dejarte tan temprano, espero que no te molestes pero no quise despertarte._

 _Iré por ti más tarde, aún me debes mi recompensa._

 _Milo_

El dorado caballero de acuario resopló y negó con la cabeza -Qué desconsiderado, debería haberme avisado como mínimo. –Su actitud no le extrañaba, y aunque no le hacía gracia que lo hubiese dejado solo, de seguro tenía una razón para haberlo hecho, seguramente el de escorpión tramaba algo.

Camus se acercó a la ventana y abrió de par en par las gruesas cortinas, dejando a la vista el paisaje del santuario. La escena hizo que sintiera una profunda angustia, lanzó un suspiro _-¿Estaré en lo correcto?_ –Se preguntó, hubiese dado lo que fuera porque le respondieran, pero obviamente esto no ocurriría. Las dudas pusieron intranquilo al caballero, su antigua relación había sido tormentosa, en un momento en el que sencillamente era imposible tenerla, las luchas los mantenían separados, pero lo que más los distanció fue siempre lo mismo, siempre fue el mismísimo Camus de acuario.

Casi pasaba por su mente el retractarse de lo que había sucedido, solo había bajado la guardia, no era necesario que continuara con esto, más los recuerdos de su juventud aparecieron en su mente, e hizo que lo pensara dos veces.

La primera vez que Camus se había fijado en el caballero de escorpión había sido en un banquete, Aldebarán quería celebrar su cumpleaños en grande como siempre le gustaba hacer, y a gusto del caballero, por supuesto que habrían grandes cantidades de todo lo que se pudiese imaginar en una celebración, por supuesto que el alcohol no sería una excepción.

Aioria como siempre era el primero en emborracharse, no porque acostumbrara hacerlo, sino por todo lo contrario, apenas bebía unas copas y ya estaba delirando, por supuesto que Deathmask lo acompañaría y lo alentaría a beber más. Milo se les unió y acabó tan borracho como ellos, cantando y haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismos. El celebrado no hizo ningún reproche por su conducta, incluso le agradaba, sabía que lo estaban disfrutando y así los demás también se divertían con las idioteces del trío de ebrios.

Entonces fue cuando los tres se acercaron al resto del grupo, los demás caballeros se habían reunido a charlar y el ridículo trío había quedado desplazado, cosa que el león no permitiría. Aioria se quejaba enfadado de que el resto de los caballeros no le prestaba atención mientras se afirmaba del caballero de cáncer, éste por su parte vivía en su propio mundo, se reía de Aioria y de básicamente todo lo que viera. Milo entonces se acercó a Camus, que estaba conversando tranquilamente con Shura. Miraba a Camus fijamente, tambaleándose, cuando éste notó su presencia lo miró con desaprobación, al igual que el caballero de capricornio.

-Vete a hacer espectáculos a otra parte, Milo. –Dijo molesto Shura, definitivamente no tenía paciencia con los borrachos.

-¿Y tú qué te metes cornudo? ¡Hic! –Dijo con dificultad el de cabello púrpura. –No vine a hablar contigo ¡Hic! –Se sentó al lado del caballero de acuario, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Este tipo se está poniendo pesado. –Se quejó de nuevo Shura.

-Estás muy cerca Milo, quítate de encima. –Dijo Camus tratando de alejar al de escorpión.

-¿Sabes Camus? Estás bien bueno… ¡hic!... o sea no solo bueno, ¿me entien…? ¡Hic!... eh… ¿entiendes? –Con dificultad soltó Milo, apoyando su antebrazo en el hombro de Camus.

-¿Eh?... –Camus solo seguía intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Eres bien guapo… ¡hic!... ya sé eso que dicen que Afrodita es el ¡hic!... el más guapo pero yo creo que están mal… -Seguía balbuceando mientras miraba a Camus, por supuesto que ya había llamado la atención de todos. –Yo creo que ¡hic!...que tú eres el más guapo. –Soltó un torpe intento de sonrisa seductora.

-¿Ah? ¿Con que tenemos a un chico enamorado en el santuario? No me lo habría esperado de ti, Milo. –Dijo Afrodita al percatarse de la situación.

-Cállate tú… -Respondió duramente Milo, apuntando al de piscis. –Dejen de interrumpirnos ¡hic!... Camus y yo queremos estar ¡hic!...solos.

-Suficiente. –Dijo secamente Shura, que ya estaba harto del escorpión.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de Camus, Milo se quejaba y seguía hablando del de cabello esmeralda, y amenazaba con atacar a Shura con Antares. Eventualmente se durmió en un rincón. Camus solo se limitó a verlo de lejos, fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar un poco más en el caballero. Las palabras de Milo, a pesar de que estuviera borracho, hicieron sonrojar al de acuario, incluso después del incidente de solo recordarlo sus mejillas se volvían color escarlata.

Nunca se lo mencionó a Milo, no sabía si éste recordaba lo que había dicho en esa ocasión, pero Camus recordaba perfectamente que fue la primera vez en la que el chico le había volcado el corazón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por quien llamaba a la puerta, Camus se dirigió a la entrada de la fortaleza de acuario, le extrañó que Milo no pasara directamente como si de su casa se tratara. Abrió la puerta, silencio, no había nadie, solo había un gran ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en un delicado papel transparente decoradas con un lazo blanco, y sobre ellas una nota. - _¿A qué juegas Milo?... -_ Tomó las flores y entró a la casa de acuario. Definitivamente eran rosas del jardín de Afrodita, se preguntaba cómo es que había conseguido semejante ramo del santo de piscis, sus rosas eran prácticamente sagradas para él, por lo que conseguirlas no era una tarea fácil. Cogió la nota, una vez más, dejando al descubierto la exagerada caligrafía del escorpión.

 _Ojalá te haya gustado mi regalo, querido Camus,_

 _Te espero en la casa de escorpión a las ocho._

 _Milo_

El joven de ojos esmeralda no pudo evitar derretirse con semejante gesto, Milo siempre había sido un romántico empedernido, y aunque no se esperó esto tan prontamente, estaba más que encantado. El joven de escorpión siempre sabía cómo hacer que el frío caballero se sintiera inmensamente querido, y definitivamente no perdería oportunidad de hacerlo ahora que volvía a tener a Camus entre sus brazos.

Llegada la hora del encuentro, se dispuso a abandonar la fortaleza de acuario, estaba un tanto nervioso por imaginarse qué le esperaba en la octava casa del zodiaco. Sinceramente le temía a su propia reacción para con lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo el de escorpión, una vez que se le metía una idea a Camus en la cabeza era imposible quitársela, por lo que siempre estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, no así en esta ocasión. Esto frustraba enormemente al joven, aún así quería darle una oportunidad a lo suyo, porque lo ansiaba desde hace tanto que incluso obviaría sus pensamientos.

Caminó hasta llegar a la casa del escorpión, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que se asomó, estaba completamente oscuro. -¿Milo? –No hubo respuesta. El caballero dorado entró y vio una luz por debajo de las puertas dobles que daban al comedor. Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en acercarse las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La silueta del dueño de la fortaleza se dejó ver, definitivamente Milo se había esmerado en su apariencia para la ocasión, lo que le causó cierta ternura a Camus. Vestía una camisa inmaculada, de mangas anchas y cuello en punta, y un pantalón ajustado de color gris. Ese estilo informal pero a la vez impecable siempre lograba encantar al frío caballero.

-Bienvenido, Camus. –Milo hizo un ademán ofreciendo su mano invitándolo a entrar.

-Qué elegante. –Sonrió pícaramente y tomó la mano del joven.

-Lo mejor para mi adorado príncipe de hielo. –Lo tomó por la cintura y Camus lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello.

-No es propio de ti entregarte así de fácil. –Dijo Milo irónico.

-Han pasado años, ¿realmente crees que ha sido fácil? –Soltó una risa el frío caballero y se acercó para besar al del escorpión, presionando sus labios suavemente.

-Camus… -Le sonrió dulcemente por ese gesto, Milo lo miraba incrédulo, el de acuario siempre había sido tan distante que tenerlo así lo sorprendía cada vez más.

-¿Empezamos? –Preguntó el invitado al ver que el de cabellos púrpuras estaba prácticamente atontado.

-Claro… -Dijo volviendo en sí, un tanto avergonzado.

Milo invitó a Camus a sentarse a la mesa previamente preparada por el anfitrión. Era un banquete perfecto, obviamente él sabía qué le gustaba al refinado guardián de acuario, y también sabía que sus gustos eran muy exclusivos, dignos de su país de procedencia. Milo era un excelente cocinero y eso era algo que Camus siempre reconoció, le preparaba espléndidos platos para encantar a su fiel caballero, era una ventaja que sabía aprovechar para satisfacer a su amado.

Carnes finamente preparadas, espléndidos vegetales frescos, jugo de frutas y elegantes vinos. La mesa estaba finamente adornada, tan ostentoso como era de esperarse del orgulloso caballero de la octava casa. La tenue luz de las velas alumbraba el espléndido decorado y le daba un ambiente sensual y atrevido, típico de Milo.

Ambos cenaron plácidamente hablando mil cosas, como si su relación nunca se hubiese acabado. Camus le respondía cálida y dulcemente a todo lo que decía el de cabellos púrpuras, cosa que mantenía fascinado al escorpión, quien como siempre intentaba impresionar a su querido Camus.

Luego de la cena pasaron al salón a beber el té de rosas que tanto amaba el santo de acuario y que por supuesto Milo no olvidaría preparar para él.

-Me gusta que seas así de detallista. –Dijo Camus, tomando un sorbo del té.

-Aunque sea la primera vez que me lo dices siempre lo he sabido. –Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Tan seguro estás? –Preguntó presuntuoso.

-Por supuesto que sí, sé perfectamente qué cosas te encantan, empezando por mí. –Rió con malicia.

-Eres imposible Milo… -Se rió suavemente, y luego bebió de la taza.

-Ah Camus… realmente me cuesta creer esto. –Confesó ya más serio el joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, todo esto… -Lanzó un suspiro. –No quiero decir que dude de ti, pero me cuesta trabajo creer en que todo esto no será pasajero. –Sonaba inseguro, a pesar de haber preparado todo con tanta dedicación y confianza, no podía evitar ser cauteloso ante la situación.

-Sinceramente tengo mis dudas sobre esto. –Dijo Camus con un dejo de dolor en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto… -Milo dirigió la mirada al suelo y lanzó un suspiro. Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar a Camus, pero esta vez con recelo.

-Apenas ocurrió anoche Milo, es obvio que no estoy completamente seguro. –Intentó hacer comprender a su compañero, quien solo lo seguía mirando con atención. –Estuve pensándolo hoy, y creo que realmente no hay razón para no intentarlo. –Continuó, despertando interés en el joven de escorpión. –Pero no te voy a mentir diciendo que será para siempre. Lo único que sé ahora es que mis sentimientos son reales y estoy dispuesto a luchar por el amor que siento por ti. –Concluyó, a pesar de la incertidumbre sus palabras denotaban seguridad.

-No me asustes así… -Dijo Milo, agarrándose la cabeza con una de sus manos, resopló y se acomodó en el sillón, dirigiendo la mirada a Camus. –Me tranquiliza al menos saber que estás siendo sincero, prefiero la verdad antes de que te obligues a hacer cosas que no quieres por tenerme lástima, por favor nunca lo hagas. –Pidió el joven, a pesar de que podría romperle el corazón de nuevo odiaría vivir una mentira.

-Te lo prometo, Milo. –Se acercó al de cabellos púrpuras y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. –Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que jugar con tu orgullo y tus sentimientos sería desconsiderado de mi parte, no quiero dañarte ni nunca quise hacerlo… -Dijo sinceramente.

-Me alegra saberlo... y no te preocupes por lo pasado, sé que tenías las mejores de las intenciones. –Se inclinó y besó al santo de acuario en la frente. –No tengo de qué preocuparme entonces.

-Como si no fueras a preocuparte hasta de los más mínimos detalles… -Dijo luego de recibir encantado el beso.

-No me preocupo tanto…

-¿Y todo esto qué es? –Sonrió pícaramente. –Ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de pensar en si estábamos volviendo a estar juntos y preparaste todo esto, incluso lo de las rosas.

-Tenía que jugar mis mejores cartas, no iba a perder la oportunidad. –Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Camus. – ¿Entonces ahora estamos… juntos?

-Así parece. –El de cabello esmeralda acabó con la distancia entre ambos para besarlo, dulce y fugazmente, para luego separarse de él y ponerse de pie. –Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Camus… -Apenas había reaccionado, realmente no esperaba estas acciones de parte del frío caballero, ya que acostumbraba siempre a llevar el mando en cada movimiento. - …espera. –Se acercó a su amado aún dudoso. -¿Quieres… quedarte?

-Tan atrevido como siempre, tal vez otro día.

-Por supuesto que no me refería a eso. –Dijo intentando sonar sincero, y aunque así fuese, a oídos de Camus eso siempre traía segundas intenciones.

-Si hablamos de ti siempre es referido a eso. Sé cómo eres. –Abrazó a Milo por el cuello, haciendo que éste lo rodeara por la cintura. –De cualquier forma no estoy diciendo que me moleste. –Sonrió seductoramente a su amado. –Ahora que somos novios de nuevo lo último que sentiría con relación a eso es molestia.

Milo mordió su labio inferior al oír eso. –Definitivamente no esperaba escuchar eso tan pronto… entonces ¿te quedas?

-Por supuesto que no, Milo. –Besó nuevamente los labios del escorpión. –Buenas noches. –Se soltó del agarre del de cabello púrpura y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espera…! –Camus ya había salido de la octava casa del zodiaco. - _¿dijo…novios?_ –Musitó sin ánimos de ser escuchado, aún de pie en el lugar que el de acuario lo había dejado.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer este capitulo y espero les haya gustado. La verdad pensaba dejar el primer capitulo como un oneshot pero esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, así que no me resistí a continuarlo._

 _Les dejo mi ask por si quieren hacer algún comentario o alguna pregunta_ **ask . fm/amethystlilith**

 _Gracias por leer y dejar reviews, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo y mejorando :D !_


End file.
